The Raven, The Wolf & The Occelotte
by AyanoThe10Tailed
Summary: Jin Kazama wanted nothing to do with the Tekken tournaments, anymore. Asuka Kazama wanted to manage it all, alone. But, you don't always get what you want, especially when your hopes for the future rely on the person you hate. Takes place during Tekken Tag 2. JinXAsuka
1. Past Hauntings

**Chapter 1**

**Past Hauntings**

"Ama, I'm scared," said a small boy, with raven hair, as the rain pounded on the window, thunder booming outside.

"Why?" a woman with shoulder length hair, the same colour as her son's, replied. "Is it the thunder?"

The boy shook his head.

"It was raining when you left me," he whimpered. She smiled.

"It was just a bad dream. You know I'll never leave you."

"What if you do?"

"I'll take you with me if I can."

"And if you can't?"

She hugged him, tight. Her touch had somehow made him feel better, more reassured. As if all the scary and dark thoughts were chased out of him. He could never explain how she did it.

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to wait for me, Jin."

_**Did you know you'd be killed soon? And if so, why ask me to wait for you?'**_

Jin was sitting on his bed, his legs against his chest and sobbing softly.

"Another nightmare, Jin?" his mother's voice came from somewhere in the darkness. It was soft and loving.

"I was killing people," he said, "So many people…"

She appeared next to him and pulled him close. Once again, the feelings of sadness and darkness vanished without a trace.

"Why was I killing people?" he asked.

"Jin, nightmares are never true. Don't beat yourself up about them."

"Why am I getting these nightmares in the first place?"

"I'm sorry, Jin," the woman replied with a sympathetic smile, "I'll tell you when you have learned to understand and forgive."

_**It was the Devil Gene, wasn't it? Why couldn't you tell me then? And why put forgiveness in it?**_

"Ama, can I ask you a question?" the boy asked his mother. She smiled.

"Of course."

"Why does evil exist in this world?"

The smile almost vanished but a tiny shadow remained.

"That's a tough question, Jin," she stated, slight seriousness in her voice.

"I'll be happy with any answer," he added, quickly. There was a pause before she replied.

"The first thing you need to know, Jin, is that evil is practiced for many reasons. Sometimes, there is no choice. Other times, it is in their hearts. There are times, even, when it is done to pave the way for good."

"How is that possible?" Jin asked, confused.

"It happens, Jin. Nevertheless, evil should exist in this world. Without it, there would be no good."

_**I understand your teachings more than ever now. But**__**what does evil's existence have anything to do with good's presence?**_

_**Ama, where have you gone? I miss you more than anything. **_

_**I'm so lost. I need your teachings.**_

_**Please come back. I don't know what to do next.**_

"**Are you ready for the King of Tekken Tournament?!**"

Kazama Jin awoke from a rather unsettling slumber as the television resounded through the dimly-lit room. His vision had just started to focus and he could have sworn he heard 'King of Tekken' coming from the television.

"It couldn't be," Jin murmured as he sat up from the couch and rubbed his eyes.

"**After six solo tournaments, the Mishima Zaibatsu announces the opening of the first TAG tournament! Fighters must battle through each other, as pairs, and best the CEO of the Zaibatsu, Mishima Heihachi himself! Winning the tournament comes with a $1,000,000 reward, the title of the 'King of Tekken' and the optional ownership of the Zaibatsu! For fighters who have not received an invitation, sign up for the tournament at this address...**"

An address flashed on the screen.

"**For more information about the tournament, call this number…**"

A number followed.

"**Get ready for the next battle!**"

Jin turned the television off and switched on his side table lamp. He began to contemplate on the situation. Jin was expecting it, sooner or later, but the news still shook him off-balance.

"He's finally went and done it," Jin said to himself, solemnly, massaging his forehead. It had only been six months since he killed Azazel and woke up in the desert, where he was immediately 'escorted' away by a ninja who called himself Raven and his colleagues. Just like everyone else, they were convinced that he launched World War III, but, surprisingly, when Jin explained his intentions behind it, Raven not only believed him, but pardoned him after this lengthy interrogation. Jin could still hear Raven's parting words.

"_I remember you from the fifth tournament and I know enough about the Mishima's to know what happened to you. I'm very sorry about your predicament, but I'm sure you'll find a way around it." _

Jin wasn't quite sure he believed these words, himself.

Yet his freed life was more or less just like the period of imprisonment. Shortly after he returned to Japan, Heihachi had taken over the Zaibatsu, which forced Jin to go into hiding to avoid being captured by the Tekken Force, always wearing a hoodie every time he went out, changing his apartment every few days and going under the alias of Shin Kamiya. After about three months of this, it seemed like Heihachi wasn't even interested in trying to lure Jin or, even, Kazuya, for that matter, which made Jin relax.

But now, two months later, it was clear he was still trying to do so. But if Heihachi thought he was going to enter this tournament, he was pressing his luck. This was a _tag_ tournament and the last thing he wanted to do was involve anybody else in the Mishima family matters. And then there was the fact that he really had no business entering the tournament this time. He didn't want a confrontation with Heihachi, Kazuya, Lars or any other Tekken fighter. He didn't want the money, he didn't want the title and he _especially _didn't want anything to do with the Mishima Zaibatsu. In fact, he didn't even know what he wanted anymore…

All the effort he made, all the lives he destroyed, all the planning he did… and it all came to nothing. Killing Azazel may have gotten rid of the 'greater evil' but he still had the damn tattoo on his shoulder. He still had the Devil Gene. He didn't know what else to do now. He tried everything to get rid of it, even trying to kill himself with every method, but it never worked. Then there were these dreams he'd get about his childhood before Ogre murdered his mother…

There was still the matter of putting an end to Heihachi and Kazuya but he'd find some way to do that without announcing publically that he was still alive. He wasn't going to enter and that was that. With that absolute, Jin turned off the lamp and tried to slip into dreamless slumber, only to be haunted by his mother's face, the touch of comfort and the roar of a monster…

_**Well there it is… the first chapter of my first Tekken fic that I gave some serious thought about. It'll mostly revolve around the Kazama's but other characters will make cameo appearances. And this is a Jisuka fic (Jin x Asuka) (Among others) so to those who don't like, don't read. And yes, I know it's called the King of Iron Fist but I've always preferred calling it King of Tekken cause that's the name of the bloody game. Anyway, the next chapter should be out soon, hopefully, though the next chapters will take longer to come out though more time and I can't guarantee quick updates (Mind you, this'll be one hell of a long story) so please bear with me. May peace be upon you.**_


	2. Yamashiko, The Ideal Woman

**Chapter 2**

**Yamashiko, The Ideal Woman**

Kazama Asuka crept through the corridor, quietly making her way to the kitchen so as to not awake her father. After all, the hospital had finally let him come home after six months in ICU and the last thing she wanted to do was wake him up at three in the morning. She should have been sleeping as well but her mind just refused to rest and she decided to drink a glass or two of water to help. Though, considering the recent events, it was no wonder she couldn't sleep.

She had come a long way since the sixth Tekken tournament. Entering with the intention of capturing her relative, the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama, she made her way towards the semi-finals before being taken down by Lars Alexandersson. But after she was clear that his goal was the fall of the Zaibatsu, she didn't mind walking away from the fray empty handed. Upon arriving home, Asuka was overjoyed to know that her father had recovered from his assault enough to return home. Surprisingly, he wasn't very angry with Asuka for entering the last two Tekken tournaments. She wanted to know why but decided not to press her luck. However, he would still tire very easily and had to rest more often, though Asuka attributed this to the fact that he was still recovering, despite the signs that age was catching up with him. Regardless, he could no longer continue to teach at the dojo and Asuka had to take it up. So she was now juggling college, the dojo and taking care of her father, making her life very wearing, especially with the financial problems, but she more or less managed it. Then one day, while checking the mail, she found an envelope that wasn't a bill, which they had plenty of, but an invitation to the Tekken Tag tournament. This put her at a fork in the road and made her contemplate on whether or not to enter the tournament. If she entered and won, she and her father would overcome their financial burdens for a decent amount of time. But it would take a long time and she wasn't sure she could leave him alone that long. With this internal debate added to her stress that everyday life provided, her sleep was less fulfilling on most nights. And this was one of those nights.

She finally reached the end of the corridor to a flight of stairs and continued her descent. As she reached the last step, he stopped dead. The light was on and someone was sitting on the couch. She realized it was her father and wondered why _he_ was up in the dead of the night. Curiosity got the best of her and the words escaped before she could stop them.

"Dad, you're still awake?"

Her father turned his head, smiling when he saw her.

"Asuka! I'd say the same to you!" he said, heartily. "I was just looking through some old photo albums of when I was your age…"

"Really?" she replied, interest sparking in her as she walked over to sit next to him on the couch. "Who's that?"

Her eyes fell on a picture of a woman. Even though the picture was aged, she radiated a sort of light and beauty. She had black hair that ended at her slender shoulders with bangs that parted to reveal brown eyes that somehow saw into Asuka's soul. Yet this woman had a kind face that had a slight smile, which amplified her beauty even more. Yet she looked rather familiar, despite the fact that she's never seen her before.

"That's my older sister, Jun," he said, reminiscently. "She was four years older than me but we used to get along pretty well. Then again, Jun used to get along well with almost everyone she met. Very likable personality, she had."

"Oh, really?" she said, encouraging him to go on.

"Everyone in our family used to call her Yamashiko when she was young. Our shortened version of the term 'Yamato Nadeshiko'," he added once he saw Asuka's look of confusion. "Because the term really suited her, you know. She was patient, quiet, wise, compassionate, forgiving… the ideal woman."

Asuka felt a twinge of guilt at these words. This woman, _her aunt_, was the opposite of herself in every way and her father called her the _ideal _woman. And she was loved by almost everyone. Everyone she met so far referred to her as a 'nosy kid', which she really didn't think much about till now. And the fact that her father had such a smile on his face at her mention, it stirred something else in her. It was something like anger, something she was familiar with, and something she had never felt before… was it jealousy?

She looked up at her father. She asked, stubbornly "How come she's never visited then?"

At this, there was a flicker of sadness in his dark eyes. He sighed.

"She was living in Yakushima with her son when she was attacked. By what, the authorities weren't sure. But they couldn't find her body, nor did they know what happened to her son and presumed them both dead. I was her only living family so I was informed. It's been six years…"

At this news, Asuka raised her hand to her mouth in shock and worry. The previous feelings vanished, only to be replaced by remorse at ever feeling angry. Then it struck Asuka how rude she sounded when she asked her question.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't know," she said, hastily. But, strangely, he grinned.

"No need, Asuka. You didn't know."

This did nothing to improve her mood. She turned to avoid his gaze.

"But you know, you do remind me of her somewhat," her father continued. Asuka held back a scoff. It was pretty obvious that they were nothing alike.

"After all, she had entered the second Tekken tournament, herself," he finished. Asuka's eyes widened and she turned to face him again.

"She was a fighter?! But the way you made her sound, I thought she'd be one of those 'prissy' types who wouldn't want to rip her dress or somethin'."

He laughed, heartily, at this.

"Jun!? Never! Even though she was well-mannered, she was an excellent fighter. Better than me even! She then later gained the title of 'Chosen One' and everyone expected great things from her. She was the pride and joy of the family. Made me a little jealous myself."

"You say it like I'm jealous of her too," she pouted.

"Asuka, you're not a very hard person to read," he said, amused. She huffed in frustration and folded her arms and he pulled her into a one-armed hug, chuckling.

"Asuka, I'm just telling you what my relatives used to tell me. She was my sister so I loved her, regardless of her traits and abilities. And the same applies to you, though I take special note of your achievements; particularly, to your title of 'Gang Mediator'."(Asuka grinned at this) "That's why I wasn't angry with you entering the tournament. It reminded me of her. Besides, it must have given you good fighting practice."

"I dunno, some of 'em were wimps," she smirked, her mood improving "Half of 'em didn't take me seriously. Showed 'em though, didn't I?"

Her father smiled.

"That's 'cause you're a Kazama! And my daughter," he added, proudly. She blushed, slightly, but hugged her father back. At least _he_ didn't think she was a nosy kid. Her eyes wandered to the top of the mahogany coffee table in front of them and fell on a bundle of envelopes. Her eyes narrowed when she remembered what those were.

"Say, dad…?" she started. He glanced at her, expectantly. She bit her tongue. Should she even discuss the matters that were troubling her sleep? Ought she tell him about how the dojo is not enough for managing the house and ask him whether or not she should enter the tournament? Would he agree with her? Would he try to do something himself rather than let her take over, which he had attempted to do before Asuka reassured him she could?

"Nothing," she uttered, pathetically.

"Alright then," her father replied, nonchalantly. "Though you need to know something and I'd appreciate if you kept this in your head."

She sat up, responsively. He closed the album at his knees and placed it on the table in front of him. He sighed and started.

"You're a young adult now and you've got the right to make your own choices and decisions now. They may be wrong or right, they may cause difficulty to others or yourself or they may bring success to you and the people you care for. But know this; I'll be right behind you every step of the way… even if you'll be away for a while."

"Dad! You-"

"You're not very hard to read. I think I mentioned it a few seconds ago."

He smiled at her look of absolute shock.

"Good heavens, it's getting late," he remarked, gazing at a clock on the other side of the room, releasing Asuka and getting up. "I think I'll turn in for the night. What you say?"

Asuka was still recovering from the surprise of how efficiently her father could see through her so she didn't respond, immediately.

"Oh! U-um, well, I'll just have some water and I'll hit the sack, too," she responded.

"Good night, Asuka," he said, affectionately, before heading to the stairway. With his departure came new feelings of conflict. She couldn't help herself as her eyes fell once again on the red leaflet that lay on the table. She sighed in frustration and ran fingers through her hair.

What her father said was pretty much his way of letting her know that he could handle himself for as long as she'd take and she was a good fighter... But this sounded selfish that she'd even consider leaving him alone, just for a chance for some sport and money…

'What would Aunt Jun do at a time like this?'

The ideal woman, who was loved by everyone, who had fought in the second Tekken tournament… who went missing with her son years ago…

No… she couldn't leave for the tournament. Her father had no one else. No sister, no wife, just one daughter. They'd manage somehow but she couldn't leave him. For once, she would put aside her love of the fight…

She reached forward, grabbed the invitation and threw it across the room. Not paying any attention to where it could have landed, she heaved herself up and pursued the glass of water that promised her a good night's sleep.


End file.
